The present invention relates to communications, tactical data links, and specifically for a technique of signal acquisition with transmit blanking compensation in a tactical data link.
TTNT (Tactical Targeting Networking Technology) is an advanced tactical data link currently under development. TTNT is a high-speed, dynamic ad hoc network designed to assist the U.S. military in creating a rapid targeting capability critical across vital military operations. TTNT supports more than 200 users for secure jam-resistant transmission. The TTNT system is capable of simultaneous transmit and receive with no hold-6ff time and no preplanning. TTNT operates in full-duplex transmit and receive with four-channel simultaneous reception. TTNT network formation is simple, with automatic network organization and key exchanges performed anytime, even enroute. The secure TTNT network coexists with fielded technologies including Link-16 and is interoperable with the Wideband Networking Waveform (WNW) at the baseband network layer. The high-speed TTNT network enables net-centric sensor technologies to correlate data among multiple platforms by precisely geo-locating time-critical targets. Each TTNT user is capable of operation at 2-Mbps transmit and 10-Mbps receive. Communications ranges to 100 miles at 2 Mbps and 300 miles at 250 kbps are provided. A transmit power control algorithm is built in.
TTNT is a fully connected network with a subgroup relay built in. No network pre-planning is required for a mission. Broadcast, multi-cast and point-to-point service are provided to the application. Network security is provided by authentication, message security (MSEC) key distribution, and multiple independent levels of security (MILS). TTNT offers five-second network ingress with quality of service and class of service attributes built in. The TTNT system offers 1.7-ms transaction latency. The number of users is limited by channel capacity and not networking. The TTNT address space allows greater than 65,000 users to be supported.
One of the unique characteristics of the TTNT signal-in-space is the capability of a terminal to receive a message while concurrently transmitting a message in the same frequency band. Successful acquisition of an incoming signal is critical to the implementation of TTNT receive-while-transmit functionality.
What is needed is a method of signal acquisition with transmit blanking compensation for achieving successful acquisition of an incoming signal for TTNT receive-while-transmit functionality.